


The Night We Met

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another protective!shua, Cheolsoo, Gang leader!Joshua, M/M, Obv top!Joshua, Protect cheol at all cost, Seventeen - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Seungcheol loves to walk every night. This time, he decided to go somewhere new, unlike the places he had gone to, and that it the place where it was rumored to be full of gangs.And there, he met Joshua.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I just think this is a need, gang leader!joshua and night walk lover!seungcheol:((( I love that concept:((((

Seungcheol is one of the people who loves to walk at night. He loves how the wind touches his skin, how cold it is and how few people are everytime. He loves the stars and the moon, always gazing up just to see those sparkling in the sky. 

 

Another night, he began to dress himself up to suit for the cold weather. Grabbing his hoodie, he began to tiptoe, closing his room silently as he descend from the second floor. 

 

'Okay, a little bit more and we can do this!' 

 

Succeeding to leave the house without someone busting him, a big smile was plastered on his face. The path is familiar, but he wants to go somewhere new. Where could he possibly go? 

 

Did he forget to say that he's... kind of stupid? 

 

He is. 

 

He decided to go to the secluded place in town, it was rumored to be full of those gangs. 

 

'Pft, it is just a rumor. Nothing can possibly go wrong.' 

 

He took his time, sight-seeing the same houses and shops. Nearing to the place, he felt chill run down his spine as he started to rub his hands together. 

 

'Should I get back?' He asked himself, 'No! You're already here. Better check it out.' 

 

He should listen to the rational part of himself. As he drew closer, it began to became darker, as if lights left this place. He noticed the smelly place, garbage scattered and oh my goodness, Seungcheol's breathing hitched as he saw a knife in the pavement. Should it be normal? No. The knife was place on the blood seemingly fresh. There were drops, leading to the street where nothing can be seen. 

 

"I should have not gone here." He whispered. 

 

"You should not."

 

Jumping, Seungcheol turned around swiftly as he felt himself pale. His heart beats faster, scared and shook from the voice that answered him. 

 

He was stunning. 

 

The man infront of him was stunning, not taller than him, thinner than he is but he should know better, his cat-like eyes that pierced through him, he suddenly felt something stirred inside. 

 

"I-I am just about to get back..." Seungcheol stammered. 

 

The man clicked his tongue as he walked closer to Seungcheol who took a step back. "You just got here though." 

 

Seungcheol has a big eyes and it widened once more because of what the man said. "H-how, what are you, I-I probablㅡ"

 

Seungcheol was cut off when the man continuously walk near him as he took steps backwards until he hit the wall. 

 

'Is the wall even cleanㅡ'

 

Putting his right arm besides Seungcheol's head and his left on his side, Seungcheol was caged and his mind isn't working. 

 

'I need to get out, fuck!' 

 

"I haven't got your name yet," the man murmured. "And you should have listened to the rumors."

 

Gulping, Seungcheol tried to focus somewhere, something, except for the fact that the man is staring right at him! 

 

"W-what rumors?" Seungcheol bit his lips. He really is stupid. 

 

The other hummed, "I don't like it when people lie to me. But you're an exception, Angel."

 

"I-i am not an angel."

 

"You are to me." The man titled his head, "Why didn't you listen to the rumors?"

 

"I d-didnt know that it would be true..." Seungcheol trailed off, his focus what turned to the hand of the man, cupping his cheek. 

 

"Better listen to them next time." The other stated, frowning. "Someone might see and hurt you."

 

"But you saw me. Are you going to hurt me?" Seungcheol pointed out. He hit his head mentally, his mouth! He's dead, he's sure of that! 

 

The man chuckled and Seungcheol returned his attention to him, "I saw you but I won't hurt you."

 

Seungcheol gaped at this. Does it means he's safe and he can now go back? The man noticed the twinkle in his eyes, he smirked at him. He was about to bid his goodbye but stopped with what the stranger said next.

 

"What's your name, Angel?" 

 

Looking around but the man caging him, he felt the stranger's another hand on his waist. "Look at me."

 

Looking back at the stranger, Seungcheol was lost. "Seungcheol... Choi Seungcheol."

 

The man nodded his head, "Perfect. But Angel suits you the best."

 

Seungcheol blushed at this and he thanks that it was not visible because of the darkness. 

 

"C-can I go now?" He asked carefully. 

 

"Joshua. Joshua Hong's the name, baby." 

 

"Can I go now, Joshua?" He asked once again. 

 

Freeing him, the man held his hand. "When I said I won't hurt you, I lied."

 

Seungcheol's blood run cold. This is it, he's going to die. He hasn't even gotten his degree, he can't now pet his dog, he hasn't even get his revenge on Mingyu! 

 

The man chuckled, "No, not that way. You're safe with me. I won't hurt you unless we're in bed."

 

"H-huh, what, I don'tㅡ" 

 

Squeezing his hand, the man guided him until there were people. Seungcheol still hasn't registered what happened and what the strangerㅡ Joshua has said. 

 

"Don't think of it much, Angel. We'll go there soon." Joshua said, "And I'll tell to the members in my territory about you so they can protect you when you decided to come there again." He added as he pat Seungcheol's head before he left. 

 

Seungcheol was left standing, trying to process everything. He didn't even know how he did it but he's suddenly in his room, sitting on his bed. He decided to sleep it off. 

 

'It is just a dream.' He thought. 

 

****

"Cheol-ah! There's a flower for you!" Seungcheol heard his mom shouting from the dining. 

Frowning, he stood up and go to where his mom was, her eyebrows bouncing up and down. 

"You've got an admirer." His mom handed him a stem of rose where a note was sticked. 

 

'We'll see each other soon. You don't have to go here. I'll go to you, Angel. 

\- Joshua'

 

Heart beating fast, he peeked at their window and he looked around until his gaze landed on the man by a car parked not far away from their house. 

 

'Oh my god.'

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thought of doing a cheolsoo one when I was editing some pictures, and I just, "Why won't I make it to be cheolsoo?" So here we are, another au ✊


End file.
